


Your Eyes Are My Stars.

by moonflowcr



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowcr/pseuds/moonflowcr
Summary: Where Yorkie and Kelly are teenagers and fall in love looking at each other from afar.
Relationships: Kelly & Yorkie (Black Mirror), Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Your Eyes Are My Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors.

She was sitting on a sofa in the corner of the library, with a cold coffee in one hand and her favorite book in the other. Every afternoon she used to sit on the same sofa to see the love of her life, who always sat at the same table next to her, so if she was lucky, the other girl would kindly smile at her or their eyes would meet a couple of seconds when she left. They were classmates for a few years but had never talked to each other, even when they were dying to. That day was cold, like most days that month, but it didn’t make it any less special, and the rain was falling softly, almost like a lullaby. Yorkie loved those kinds of days, she felt less lonely and it comforted her, as much as looking at Kelly from afar. She was sitting at the same place as always, with her messy hair and frown, trying to focus on her schoolwork while listening to music and whispering the song's lyrics. 

Minutes passed slowly, and Yorkie stood up and walked to the exit door. Without she even noticing, the other girl stood up too, reached up and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and got a little surprised to see the smaller girl in front of her. She looked even prettier.

“Hi, I saw you were reading The Little Prince, it is an amazing book, don’t you think?” she spoke almost in a whisper because they were still at the library and she didn’t want to make any noise. Being honest, she had never read the book until she saw Yorkie reading it, and started reading it with the intention of talking to her.

“Yes, it is actually my favorite” she answered with a warm, nervous smile on her face, and held out her hand. “I’m Yorkie, by the way”

She grabbed the hand and shook it, smiling at the other girl.

“I’m Kelly. I’ve never heard your name before” 

“I know, it is kind of weird. It is also a dog breed”

“It isn’t weird, I like it.” Kelly said, noticing how blue and beautiful were the taller girl’s eyes. They reminded her of those long days watching the ocean from her room’s window, in the house she grew up. 

“Well, thank you.” she laughed. “Do you want to walk with me? I mean, it is raining and I noticed you don’t have an umbrella. And we can talk about the book if you want.”

Kelly nodded and they started to walk together. That was the most perfect afternoon for both of them, they had wanted that for a long time and now they couldn’t believe it was happening. Halfway thought, the rain stopped and they were able to continue walking on their own.

In the next few days, they sat at the same table, enjoying the company and silence, or just talking about nothing.

“Hey, I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to go to my house today. There is going to be a meteor shower and I thought that we could watch it together.” Kelly asked a couple of days before.

“Yeah, I would love to.”

So a few hours after, they both went to Kelly’s house. That night the sky was clearer than ever and you could easily see all the stars and planets in it. Kelly’s house was on the beach, far from the city, so the only thing you could hear was the sound of the sea. They lay down in the sand, side by side, looking at the sky. 

“Do your parents know you’re here?” Kelly turned around to look Yorkie in the face.

“Not really, they don’t really care where I am, but it’s okay.”

“Why?”

“They just… never cared, and things got worse when they found out I like girls.” she answered, with her eyes filled with sadness, those beautiful and blue eyes, as much as the sea that was next to them.

Kelly got a little bit closer as she placed her hand in Yorkie's cheek, and even though their intention was to watch the meteor shower, now they couldn't stop looking at each other

"Then they are so stupid, you're amazing." Kelly whispered.

"You don't know me that well."

"You're right, but I can say you are because your eyes tell stories. I have seen a lot of things in them even before we started talking to each other, when you sat on that sofa and I looked at your eyes from afar and listened to all the things they had to tell me. Your eyes are even more beautiful than the sky and the sea together. Your eyes are my stars." she explained as she blushed a little bit, but it was barely noticeable thanks to the lack of light. Kelly started to caress, this time, her lips.

Yorkie felt her heartbeat speed up and her eyes filled with tears, but the kind of tears that say "Oh, my God, I'm so glad this is happening." They stayed that way for a couple of seconds, looking at each until Yorkie approached her face even more and kissed her slowly. Her lips were softer than she imagined and her kisses were just medicine.

"You know, It is hard to watch the stars when you're in front of me because their light is nothing compared to yours."

And in the sky, hundreds of shooting stars passed as they kissed again, this time needier, not sexual, but desperate because they had been wanting that for so long.


End file.
